


You're Not Quite Like the Others

by So_Many_Fandoms0



Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), That '70s Show
Genre: Eric is a protective brother, F/M, Past Steven Hyde/Jackie Burkhart, Steven is a bit protective of Jackie, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Many_Fandoms0/pseuds/So_Many_Fandoms0
Summary: Patrick leaves his old town to do some traveling where he ends up in Point Place.  He meets six burnouts who change his life for the better, especially the cute, short, brunette.
Relationships: Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart & Eric Forman, Jackie Burkhart/Patrick Verona
Kudos: 4





	You're Not Quite Like the Others

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from that same friend on wattpad so this is dedicated to them! They think these two would make a cute couple and so do I! <3

Patrick Verona wanted a fresh start. He wanted to move somewhere new and meet different people. Explore the world. Party at new houses or clubs that were way better than what he was stuck with here. He told Kat he wanted her to come with him but she thought he was crazy, she wanted to stay where she was. He understood, so he gave her one last kiss goodbye, packed his car and drove off.

He was excited for this new adventure. Who knew what would happen? He smiled as he listened to the radio. He just headed to wherever his car took him. Not realizing that very place was Point Place, Wisconsin. It'll be a wild adventure for sure when he meets six special people.

\------

"Eww! You guys are so gross!" Jackie complained when she saw the pudding on the couch, thankfully before she sat down.

"Fez you have to clean up after yourself." she scolded as she sat on the dryer instead.

"Yeah Fez, you can't keep leaving a mess everywhere." Eric agreed, he was sitting next to his girlfriend, Donna, on the couch, avoiding the pudding spot next to him on the other cushion. Thankfully one was just big enough for them to both sit on.

"Ugh... Fine..." Fez got up from his seat and took the cushion off and started cleaning the mess after grabbing some left over napkins on the table.

"Guys, I can't believe we're almost finished with high school!" Donna laughed, ignoring the complaining Fez on the floor.

"Right! We're gonna be considered adults soon. What should we do first?" Jackie asked with a small laugh.

"I got an idea." Hyde smirked.

A few minutes later they were all seated in their spots, the smoke surrounding them as they laughed at each other.

"This was definitely a good idea." Jackie laughed as she ate another cookie.

"This is the only good idea out of all our other ideas." Eric said.

"No! What about spray painting the tower!" Kelso interjected.

"True, it was even more funny when you fell off." Hyde laughed along with everyone else.

  
  


\-------

  
  


It was a long drive. Stopping at a few restaurants in small Towns and checking out the stores. Patrick never stayed longer than a few weeks. Wanting to explore as much as he could. Until he found himself in Point Place. He got himself a hotel and after he put his bags in his room he headed out to look around. As he walked he decided to grab something to eat at the Hub, he ordered and then took a seat at one of the tables, just watching the people walk in and out.

\-----

"Let's go to the Hub, I'm starved." Kelso said, standing up.

"Yes! We'll take my car." Eric agreed as he stood up and grabbed his keys from the table.

The rest of the gang got up and left the basement, getting into Eric's car after announcing they were leaving.

When they finally got there they all went inside. They found their usual booth and sat down, of course they all noticed the new guy sitting by himself but Donna was the first to say something.

"Did you see that guy? He's gorgeous!" she whispered, leaning across the table as she looked at everyone.

"He looks like a Greek God." Fez agreed, sighing.

"I know! I've never seen him around before, I think he's new here." Jackie said, glancing over at the other man before looking back.

"Well he doesn't look boring... I think we should say hi." Hyde said, then looked at Kelso, "Go say hi Kelso."

"What? Why me?" he said with a mouth full of fries.

"Because if he doesn't, then you'll be the one getting punched." Hyde explained with a smile as Kelso sighed and got up.

"Hey, um, my friends and I noticed you sitting all alone here and wanted to know if you wanted to hang out." Kelso said, standing there with hands in pockets.

Patrick raised an eyebrow as he looked up, "Really? Why's that?"

"Oh... Uh... We've never seen you here before and thought we'd show you around?" he pointed behind him, "That's our table if you wanna join. We know all the best places. And if you want dates I've pretty much slept with every girl here so I know all the good ones!" he laughed.

Patrick just looked behind to the table he was pointing at. He noticed the small group was laughing at something someone said. They looked like interesting people, and they were the first to say something to him all day. Then he noticed the small brunette sitting next to a guy with sunglasses, she looked back at him and smiled sweetly. Okay, why not. He looked back at Kelso and stood up.

"Okay. Lead the way then." he smiled.

"All right! Hey guys this is... Uh..." Kelso stopped, realizing his small problem.

"Patrick, hi." he smiled as he shook everyone's hands.

Everyone else introduced themselves and Jackie and Hyde made room for him to sit at the booth. He took his seat next to Jackie and they all started to get to know each other. When it was finally around four they decided to all head back to Eric's place for dinner. Jackie asked Patrick to come along, he said yes, of course, how could he say no to a pretty face and a free meal?

When they finally arrived they went through the kitchen to be greeted by Eric's parents.

"Oh hi sweetie, who's this?" Kitty smiled as she walked over.

"My names Patrick, nice to meet you." he smiled and shook her hand.

"You look like a punk. You better not be a dope head, we don't need any more of those here." Red said, looking at him from over his paper as he sat at the table.

"No sir, don't worry about me." Patrick chuckled and Red just grunted as he shook his hand.

He then looked over at Jackie and smiled, she was like a daughter to him, he really would do anything for her.

"Hi Jackie, make anyone cry today?" Red chuckled.

Jackie laughed but shook her head, "Sadly no, but it's only 4:30! I have plenty of time to make someone grovel at my feet." she smiled prettily as she gave a small shrug.

Red just laughed as he went back to his paper, "That's my girl! That's why I like you!"

"Well we'll be down in the basement, can you call us when dinner is ready?" Eric asked as they all headed down.

"Of course honey, have fun!" Kitty called back as she went back to making dinner.

After they had dinner Kelso thought of going to the water tower. So they all took the drive down there and climbed up, leaning under the giant pot leaf or sitting alone on the edge.

"You know I survived falling off of here more than once! Eric even fell off and lived!" Kelso laughed.

"Yeah that's not something to really brag about..." Jackie laughed slightly as she looked over at him from where she was sitting.

"I'm pretty sure I could survive this fall." Patrick said, leaning over the railing, looking down at how far the drop was.

"Well don't fall on purpose! They all fell on accident, please don't be like them." Jackie pleaded, shaking her head.

"Oh please, darling I'm not that stupid." Patrick smirked as he gripped the railings with one hand and leaned his weight against it.

All of a sudden he felt the metal give way, "Oh shi-" and no, Patrick Verona did NOT scream as he fell through the trees and onto the ground.

"Are you okay?!" Jackie yelled down.

"Yeah!" Patrick groaned out.

“I told you not to fall!”

Everyone climbed down and made sure he was okay. He was fine, apparently like Kelso, the fall didn't really hurt anything but his pride. So he laughed it off and they all called it a night, making plans to hang out tomorrow.

\-----

The next day instead of going to the Hub they all gathered in Eric's basement.

"So you wanna be a part of this group..." Kelso said, leaning in the back of the chair trying to act cool.

"Kelso..." Eric sighed, trying to stop his friend from making a fool of himself.

"No no. The new guy has to know the rules!" Kelso interrupted, holding up a hand to his friend and looking back at Patrick who was sitting in Fez's chair.

"Rule number one! You have to be cool. We can check that off already since you survived the water tower."

"Oh that can not be where the bar is..." Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Apparently it is since he's making up the rules." Eric whispered back.

"Rule number two! You gotta be a pretty guy! I mean come on I'm gorgeous and Fez is really pretty for a foreigner!" Kelso continued.

"Are you saying I'm not a pretty guy?!" Patrick asked, sounding offended.

"No no! We think you are very pretty, like a Greek god!" Fez interrupted, not wanting his friend to get beaten up.

"Yeah whatever, but the real initiation is even better." Hyde smiled as he thought of it.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Patrick asked.

-

"Oh I could get used to this." Patrick laughed as he passed the joint to Kelso.

"Can't get better than this." Eric chuckled as he snacked on the pretzels.

"That sounds like a challenge!" Patrick said before clearing his throat,

"MAMA! OOOOOOOOOOOOO! DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU CRY IF I'M NOT BACK THIS TIME TOMORROW. CARRY ON, CARRY ON AS IF NOTHING REALLY MATTERS!!!"

"He's coming along nicely." Hyde said before he and everyone else joined in the signing.

They sung as loudly as they wanted, it wasn't that late, they weren't waking anyone up. Not they really cared. They were in their own little world down the basement, where nothing could hurt them, and nothing mattered. It was just them. There was no judgment when someone sung off key, or when someone got too stoned that they passed their turn. No one complained when they saw all the cookies or pretzels were gone, they just laughed, and moved onto the canned whipped cream instead.

They stayed like that until they all came down from their high, then one by one they left through the basement door. Patrick offered to take Jackie home since she needed a ride, and she accepted with a smile.

\-----

"So, are you gonna be going to our school?" Jackie asked as she looked over at Patrick from the passenger seat.

He sighed, "I wasn't going too, but something here makes me kinda wanna stay. I got enrolled yesterday, so you'll see me tomorrow." he smirked over at her before looking back to the road.

"Good. You looked like a drop out so I was worried for a minute." Jackie smiled slightly as she looked ahead of her.

She was always one to speak her mind, she didn't care who she was talking to. Sure sometimes the people she spoke to looked a little intimidating so she would run, but that didn't stop her from speaking out before she did go for the nearest exit. Yet she didn't even know this guy, very well at least, but she was in his car and speaking to him like she would with her other friends. She felt safe.

Patrick just laughed, "You really are something..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she turned to look at him.

"It means you're something. You're not afraid of me, are you? Because if you were, if you really knew who I was before. Knew the stories they told back home. I don't think you would be so brave."

"Look, I speak my mind. I don't care who I'm talking to, and I don't care about who you were, because you're not in whatever small town you came here from. You're in Point Place, somewhere new. It's a fresh start, Patrick, be whoever you want." she smiled sweetly.

He found himself smiling back, and chuckled under his breath, "Unless it's a dropout."

"Exactly!" she laughed and Patrick just smirked as he snuck a glance at her. Yeah, she really was something, and he wanted to find out what that was.

\---------

"Okay Patrick, you're with us now. We're like the cool losers around here, so we'll show you around." Hyde said as they walked down the school halls.

"Cool, yes, but I am not a loser, Steven!" Jackie protested, crossing her arms.

"You're a burnout now, doll, just accept it." Hyde chuckled and Jackie just groaned and rolled her eyes.

"So let's see this list." Eric said and took the paper with all of Patrick's classes on it. He looked over and chuckled, "Your locker is next to Jackie's."

"Let me see." Jackie said as she leaned into Eric's space to look at the sheet. "Hey that is cool! It'll be easy to show you where it is then." she smiled.

Patrick chuckled, "I don't mind being locker neighbors with such a pretty girl."

Jackie blushed and Eric chuckled as he rolled his eyes, handing the sheet back to Patrick.

"Looks like you get to be stuck with us in a few classes too. Jackie was in cheer practice today so we'll be watching her if you wanna stay after school." Eric said.

"Sure, why not. I don't have anything to do anyway." Patrick shrugged as they heard the first bell go off.

"Great! We're heading to Eric's after so we'll all leave together then." Donna smiled, "See you later." she waved to everyone as Eric and her left for their class.

"Come on you can drop your stuff in your locker. It's right over here." Jackie pointed to the one next to hers once they walked over to the wall of lockers.

Once everything got sorted out they each grabbed their books for the classes they were in. Jackie left for her first class and Patrick watched her go for a while before heading in the other direction. Once school was finally out he met up with the gang, minus Jackie, and took his seat on the bleachers.

As he watched her he thought back to the time where he sang to Kat when she was doing soccer practice. He smiled at the memory and wondered if Jackie would like it if someone sang to her. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked doing her flips and tricks. She was so graceful, so at peace. 

Eric and Hyde glanced at each other, noticing the look on their new friends face. Eric made a move to get up but Hyde stopped him, shaking his head. He stood up intend and moved to sit next to Patrick.

"You're under her spell already, aren't you?" Hyde smirked.

"What?" Patrick asked, slightly startled out of his thoughts as he turned to face Hyde.

"Jackie. You haven't stopped staring at her since you sat down, man." 

"I guess I have. She just looks too beautiful to look away."

"Yeah she is. Just don't hurt her." Hyde said, finally looking over at Patrick.

"Wait, what? Why would I hurt her?" Patrick rose an eyebrow.

"Look, I know people like you. You travel and don't stay in one place for long. You get with a chick and then leave before she wakes up." he sighed,

"But Jackie... You can't do that, not to her. You can do whatever you want to some other chick, just not her. Unless you plan to stay longer than a week or two, don't give her hope. She loves too easily, too fast, she'll trust you with everything she has and continue to give it to you even if you don't deserve it."

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience."

"Yeah... I mean Kelso was worse. He cheated on her for fun, he did it constantly and still had the nerve to get angry when she kissed the cheese guy. Long story." he shook his head at Patrick's confused face. 

"He thought he owned her. That he was the only one who could date around and after they broke up and she got with someone he was pissed." Hyde took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he looked back at the field. Watching Jackie again.

"We dated. Had a bad break up. Got back together, and we were actually happy. I loved her. I still do if I'm being honest. But I needed to let her go. I might have been better than Kelso, but she deserves someone better than me. So don't lead her on if you plan on leaving. Because once you have her, you never really let her go."

Patrick looked back at Jackie once Hyde finished, thinking over what he said. Did he plan on leaving after he finished school here? He didn't even plan on getting back in school in the first place. He watched as some girls flipped her so she landed perfectly on top of the pyramid they were forming. Hyde was right, he couldn't stop thinking about her as soon as he saw her walk through those doors at the Hub.

"What makes you think I'm better?" he asked, watching her jump down into a trust fall.

"I don't. But I can see she really likes you too, so you better be if you plan on doing something about it." Hyde replied, leaning against the seats behind him.

"Why did you break up with her? You're obviously still into her."

"Like I said, she deserves better. I never forgave myself when I hurt her. I was afraid I would do more stupid shit and just keep on hurting her. She wants forever but I'm a coward when it comes to marriage talk. I can't give her what she wants. So I let her go, and I'm lucky she still wants to be friends. That I'm still the first one she comes too when she cries."

"Who did she run to when you made her cry."

"Red mostly, sometimes Eric and Donna. And it made me feel like shit because whenever she cried she always ran to me, but it was me who made her cry and run to someone else. It made me realize that no matter how happy we were together. I would always wind up hurting her, and I couldn't take that."

Patrick nodded, "I want to be with her. I wasn't planning on going back to school until I met her. She's something else. I wanna finish school, and ask her to prom. Look, I've-"

"Never felt this way about a chick before?" Hyde interrupted. When Patrick nodded, Hyde chuckled, "I said the same thing. So be with her man. Just know that if you hurt her we're not the only ones who are gonna beat your ass. Red and Mrs. Forman think of her as their kid, and she's scary when she's pissed." he laughed again.

Patrick chuckled and nodded, "I'll keep that in mind, mate. But I don't plan on hurting her. If I have a chance with her, I'll take it."

"I know. Just be careful, Eric takes after his mom. He'll be fuckin pissed if you make her cry." Hyde laughed.

Patrick laughed, "I'll try not to get on his bad side then."

After practice was over they all went back to wait for Jackie in front of the school. Eric stayed behind to wait for her so he could walk out with her. Once she came out he smiled.

"You were great out there." he said as they started walking.

"Aw, thanks Eric!" she smiled brightly.

"So what do you think of Patrick?" he knew Patrick liked her, and he figured she felt the same way, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"I think he's pretty cool. He gets along with everyone and you and Hyde seem to like him. Plus he's really cute." she laughed and Eric joined her.

"Yeah I think he's alright... But why does that affect the way you feel about him?" Eric asked, stopping to look at her, making her stop in the process.

"Eric... You've always been special to me. I've always cared about what you thought. If you don't like someone then that means there has to be something off about the guy that I haven't seen yet, because you normally don't hate someone right away." she smiled,

"As for Steven. I've always cared about how he felt. Like with Chip, I kinda wanted to make him jealous but I also liked the guy a little. But wouldn't have known all he wanted to do was sleep with me if Steven hadn't talked with him… And then punched him..." she looked down and sighed, then giggled quietly.

"Steven took me on the best date I've ever had that night... We kissed. And for the first time I felt more than butterflies... But I got scared. When we finally got together I was so happy. But I knew no one would accept it right away." she felt a hand on her cheek, whipping away something wet. A tear. When did she start crying?

"I'm sorry I wasn't more accepting earlier. I saw how good you guys were for each other just a bit too late." he sighed and pulled her into a hug,

"You know I love you right? You're like the sister I actually wanted." he joked, and Jackie let out a laugh and sniffed.

"I love you too, Eric. Thanks for always making me feel included... Even when I used to be a bitch." she laughed.

Eric shook his head with a chuckle, "I know I used to say I didn't like you, but I always felt like you were a sister to me. I guess that's why I acted the way I did. Always teasing or saying I didn't want you there. But in reality I did. You had some crappy parents so no wonder you acted the way you did."

"Well it's a good thing I have a family now that I know will never leave me." she smiled as she pulled back to set her chin against his chest to look up at him.

Eric smiled back and kissed her forehead. He never did stop being angry at her parents. Especially her mom. How could that woman leave her kid like that? There was no excuse. He never actually hated anyone besides Mitch before, let alone an adult. Guess there's a first for everything, right? But he wished he didn't have too. He wished she would've stayed. He was glad she felt safe enough to stay with Hyde though, that she felt safe enough in his house in general. He was so glad Hyde was there for her, and he thinks that's when he saw how good for each other they were. They still are, but he knows dating again is out of the question. But they still care about each other and she still runs to Hyde first, it makes him smile, but he won't tell anyone that.

"C'mon, everyone is waiting outside." he smiled as he patted her head, and laughed when she made a face at him.

"Wait... So you wouldn't mind if I wanted to date Patrick? I mean I don't even know if he feels the same, but I think I'm starting to really like him..." Jackie asked as she pulled away from the hug.

"Jackie of course. We'll always be there for you, and I'm behind you if you wanna date this guy. So if he asks you out, say yes. Your happiness is important to me." he smiled, putting an arm around her shoulders as they continued their walk to the car.

"Thanks Eric, that means a lot." she smiled up at him, leaning to his comfort. 

She always felt safe with him. That his touches weren't for personal gain, she felt that way with Steven too. Not with Michael. Not with Fez. She liked them, but she didn't like when they tried to touch her. Those two were only out for their own personal gain. After Steven and Eric took them aside that one day, they stopped trying to hug or "accidentally" touch her all together. She was thankful for that. She felt a lot calmer whenever she found herself alone with one or both of them in the basement now.

"Eric, you're my hero." she pokes his shoulder and he laughs as he remembers calling her the same thing.

They walked out and they all left for Eric's place. The basement quickly became Patrick's favorite place to be, and as the days and weeks went by he got closer to everyone. He felt accepted and genuinely liked. These people cared for each other, and when he started showing interest in Jackie they immediately noticed. They didn't want him to hurt her. Instead of being paid to take her out, he was getting a lecture and warning. To be honest it was a nice change. He new Jackie was special, and he was glad he wasn't the only one who saw it.

He got closer to Jackie, as well, as time went on, and he felt more and more captivated by her. He couldn't help but smile whenever she did, or feel angry whenever she was hurt. She came to him when she was crying too. He just held her as she cried, and listened as she explained what happened. Usually it was something about school. Someone on her team was making fun of her for being abandoned. Those girls were bitches. He didn't like them. So the next day he egged their lockers in the locker room, but left Jackie's alone. He laughed as Jackie told the story of how horrified the other girls were. She had no idea he was behind it, but he had a feeling if she did she would probably laugh more.

He will admit he feels a twinge of jealousy when Jackie decides to go to Hyde for comfort. Patrick watches as Hyde holds her close, his face only showing worry, everyone else in the room disappearing. He knows Hyde can't stop loving her, he told him himself, along with the fact that he's not going after anymore, that he won't stand in the way like Kelso did with him. Yet Patrick can't help it, he knows a bit of their history now. Knows how much they meant to each other.

He can see Jackie and Eric cuddled on the couch when she's sad or even just because they enjoy each other's company, and not feel a thing. He knows those two think of each other as family. So he smiles a little, because seeing her relaxed and safe makes him happy.

Though that doesn't stop the pride that swells in him whenever she does go to him. Throwing her arms around his neck as she seeks his comfort that he's more than willing to give. Or when she casually rests a hand on her shoulder, standing next to him or behind him as he sits on the couch. He resists the urge to pull her down onto his lap, for now at least. He made up his mind that he would ask her out soon. He wanted to wrap his arms around her whenever he felt like and kiss her softly. He wanted to look at her and not turn away quickly before she noticed. He wanted to stay. For her.

One day, when Jackie was at work, he asked everyone how he should ask her out.

"How did you guys ask her out?" he asked looking between Hyde and Kelso.

"Well we sorta got together at a young age... So I don't think I ever asked her out, we sorta just... Got together?" Kelso said, thinking back.

"And when everyone in California we sorta hooked up in secret. Later we made it official after Eric and Donna found out." Hyde chuckled.

"Seriously?" Patrick raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but we did it like a thou- OW!" Kelso yelled after Hyde interrupted him by punching him in the arm.

"Look man, we started out as a fling, but once it started I didn't want it to stop. I didn't care what they thought. I loved her, a lot. So when you ask her out just do whatever comes to mind. I recommend something with music though." Hyde suggested as he leaned back in his chair.

Patrick nodded in thought, already coming up with a plan, "I can do something with music." he smirked.

\------

The next day at school he set everything up. He got his microphone and started up the music. He looked over the top of the school, watching Jackie practice. He smiled as they all stopped to look around once they heard the music.

"What's going on?" a blond said.

"Hey look up there!" another girl said, and they looked up as they saw Patrick slide down the flag poll.

"You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you." Patrick started to sing as he got closer to the bleachers.

"I love you baby! And if it's quite alright, I need you baby!" he started to dance down the seats and Jackie started to laugh as she headed to the stairs.

He kept singing as he looked at her. Dancing closer to her. Though school security started to chase after him but he kept dancing and singing.

"Jackie! Will you go out with me!" he was able to ask before the two men grabbed him and took away the microphone.

Jackie couldn't stop laughing but nodded quickly, "Yes!" she called after him as he was drugged to the principal's office. 

He smiled at her, big and bright as he saw her blowing him a kiss. He laughed as he let himself be taken back inside. The rest of the gang saw everything and continued to laugh as Jackie finished climbing up the steps to go over to them.

"That was the most romantic thing I've ever seen! Did you guys know?" she asked sitting next to Donna.

"We knew he wanted to ask you out but we didn't know how." Donna laughed.

"It was Hyde's idea to do something with music though." Eric said, smiling.

Jackie smiled down at Hyde who was sitting on the bench below her. He just smirked and took her hand to kiss her knuckles, she squeezed his hand back and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"I think he was showing off." Kelso shrugged.

"Yet he was magnificent. His voice was beautiful." Fez replied and Kelso sighed,

"Yeah you're right..."

"Well we're gonna get going, do you wanna ride or you gonna wait for Patrick?" Eric asked as he stood up.

"I'll wait, we'll be over soon." Jackie said, standing up with everyone else.

"Sounds good then." he leaned down to kiss her hair line and she waved as they all left.

After that she finished up practice and then headed to the detention room. She peaked inside and smiled sweetly.

"Hi! Can I speak to you real quick, sir?" she asked, going up to the teacher.

"Oh, miss Burkhart, what is it?"

As she struck up a meaningless conversation with the man she was able to distract him long enough for Patrick to get the idea and head to the window, but he bummed into the desk on the way. Jackie didn't even have time to mentally roll her eyes as the teacher was turning to the sound.

"Wait!" not being able to think of anything else, she quickly lifted up her shirt. Making the teacher stare for a good minute before quickly covering his eyes with his hands. If Hyde found out he would be proud.

"Will you kindly pull down your shirt, Miss Bukhara!" the man said over the laughing and whistles of the other students.

As she did so she noticed Patrick was starting and quickly shooed him away. He chuckled quickly and gave her a wink before jumping out the window. Before the teacher deemed it safe to uncover his eyes, Jackie made her own escape through the classroom door. The man just sighed and resumed his teachings after calming the class down.

\------

"That was crazy! I can't believe you did that!" Patrick laughed, holding Jackie's hand as they ran to his car.

"I know! I never thought I would ever do something like that!" she giggled, sliding into the passenger seat.

Patrick started up the car once he got in, still laughing at the earlier events.

"You are one crazy chick! I think Hyde was right, you are a burnout." he smirked over at her as he pulled out of the parking space and headed to Eric's.

"Hey! I make being a rich burnout look good!" she defended and pointed a finger at him.

"Whatever you say, love." he shook his head with a fond smile.

She smiled shyly and folded her hands in her lap, "That was really romantic. What you did on the field."

"Oh yeah? It was the best I could come up with." he gave a half smile as he glanced at her then back at the road.

"Well... No one's ever done that for me before. So, thank you." she smiled softly, remembering the small show.

He reached over and she let out a quiet gasp as he took her hand to lay a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Rubbing his thumb over the kissed spot afterwards. She squeezed his hand a little tighter, and he smiled.

Once they got to Eric's Patrick took a seat on the couch and finally let himself pull Jackie onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist as she leaned back. 

"You guys didn't take that long, usually it's way longer than that." Hyde mentioned, a little confused.

"Yeah, what happened?" Kelso asked as they all looked at the two.

Jackie just blushed and shrugged while Patrick laughed,

"She detracted the teacher and I snuck out." he explained with a shit eating grin.

"I feel like there's more to this story, but I'm afraid to ask." Eric said as he narrowed his eyes at them but let it go.

"By the look on her face there's definitely more to this, and I, on the other hand, want to know." 

"Steven!" Jackie looked at him with wide eyes, she really didn't want them knowing about this. Maybe she'll tell them in the circle but not like this.

"No worries, doll, I think I know what happened. You've come a long way, told you you were one of us." Hyde smirked, making her laugh.

"I guess you're right." she smiled softly.

Fez just sighed, "This is so unfair! You haven't even been a part of the gang for long and you already get to date her before me! When will I get a turn!"

"Hopefully never, I plan to be with her for a long time." Patrick said, smiling over at her and Jackie kissed his cheek.

"Yeah and she'll probably come back to me before she even thinks of you, Fez." Kelso shrugged as he leaned back in his chair.

"Oh please, I'd go back to Steven before I thought of Fez, and I'd actually consider Fez before ever thinking of you, Michael." Jackie stated and everyone laughed.

"BURN!!" They all yelled, pointing at Kelso, who just gasped, slightly offended.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't even take you back even if you begged!" he retorted, crossing his arms, "That was a good burn though..." 

"You've learned well, young grasshopper. I'd say you've officially graduated Zen School." Hyde joked, and she laughed at the old nickname.

"I had an excellent teacher, thank you." she smiled, and Hyde couldn't help but smile back as he nodded at her.

Everyone continued talking and eventually got into the circle, which, yes, Jackie explained how she got Patrick out, and yes, Hyde was very proud. Though they all would probably forget it the next morning.

  
  


\-----

  
  


“So where are we going?” Jackie asked as they continued to drive.

“I told you it's a surprise. Don't worry, you'll like it.” Patrick smiled as they got closer.

It was their first date and he wanted it to be special. She would have never agreed if he told her what it was.

After a few minutes he told her to close her eyes. Then once he parked, he lead her out, paid for their entry and told her to open her eyes.

“No.”

“But it's fun!”

“No.”

“You can flash a teacher but you can't get dirty?”

“Yes.”

He handed her a jumpsuit to put over her clothes and smiled,

“I promise you'll have fun.”

She glared at him for minute before yanking the suit from him and putting it on,

“Fine! But if I get paint in my hair I'll kill you!”

He laughed as he put his own suit on, “I'll keep that in mind.”

Eventually Jackie found herself having fun, and though at first she was mad about the paint in her hair, she didn't mind in the end. She got payback by running up behind him and squishing the paint over his head.

In turn he took the leftover paint on his hands and grabbed her face, pulling her in for a quick kiss before running away. She got him in the back a couple times and he got her in the chest and side before he ran at her, picking her up and spinning her around. He then tackled her into a pile of hay and kissed her long and soft.

When he pulled back he smiled,

“See? Told you it would be fun.”

“Fiiine… I guess it was fun.” she laughed at seeing his small pout, “I had a lot of fun Patrick, thank you.”

“Of course.” he smiled down at her, “Come on, let's get back and clean up.”

That was a fun story to tell everyone, that Jackie Bukhara actually had fun playing in the dirt. At least now they have another thing they can do when they're bored. They definitely made plans to go back soon after hearing that Jackie got paint in her hair. That was something they had to see. 

\----

Prom was coming up and then they would be graduating soon. Jackie dragged Donna into helping with the planning and decorating along with a few other girls. At first she didn't want to but Jackie gave her puppy eyes and looked like she really wanted her to be there. She didn't understand why, but she accepted it anyway.

Later she did understand. The other girls were bitches. Not only to other kids but to Jackie. So they stuck by each other and told off a few girls who said things that got to Jackie a little more than before. The shorter girl was thankful for it, and showed her a spot that was perfect to make a circle in at school. Donna laughed and put an arm around her as they went back to work,

"Hyde was right, you really have come a long way. We're definitely testing this spot out tomorrow." is what the red head said.

Which they did, just the two of them, like they used to when Jackie was living with her. Which is something Donna will never admit that she misses, no matter how much she grew to like her. 

"This is definitely where we're gonna be during prom!" Jackie laughed.

"Oh yeah! This spot is perfect!" Donna agreed as she snacked on the pretzels they were sharing.

\-----

The night finally came for prom, Jackie and Donna were getting ready in Donna's room. 

"Hold still! You're acting like it's the first time I'm doing your makeup!"

"Jackie you're attacking me with makeup!"

"Oh shut up! I'm making you look pretty!"

Back in the basement, however, the boys were just relaxing while they waited for the girls. They were all dressed up in their tuxes, and the only one worrying about wrinkling theirs was Fez.

"I have to make sure I look good for all the single ladies there!" he reasoned.

"Fez, if they're single they won't care what your suit looks like. They just wanna dance and get laid." Kelso laughed,

"Like I'm going solo just so I can sleep with more chicks!"

"You would've done that anyway." Hyde mentioned.

"Yeah but this way I won't get yelled by my date."

"That didn't stop you when you cheated on Jackie." Eric crossed his arms.

"Ugh! You guys are never gonna let me live that down!" Kelso groaned.

"Nope!" The two boys said just as the girls walked in.

"Hey! You two look beautiful!" Eric smiled at them both as everyone stood up.

“Aw thank you." Donna smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You look gorgeous, Jackie." Patrick smiled as he took her hand and kissed it.

She blushed as she smiled, giggling quietly, "Thank you, Patrick. You look very handsome."

She turned to Eric, "And so do you." she smiled and turned to look at Hyde,

"Steven you're actually wearing a tie! You look great!" she laughed, surprised, only seeing him in a tie whenever she made him.

"Thanks, I figured it's our last prom so why not." he shrugged with a small smile.

"Well should we go? Can't keep all those lonely girls waiting!" Kelso said, heading for the door.

"Ugh, those poor girls." Jackie rolled her eyes as she looped her arm with Patrick's as they all left.

As they entered the school they all grabbed a drink before dancing,

"Hey, save me a dance Jackie!" Eric pointed at her as he led Donna to the middle of the room.

"Only if I get a dance with Donna!" Patrick called out.

Eric laughed, "Fine!"

Jackie just laughed and shook her head, "Should we go dance now too?"

"Of course." he smiled as he led her onto the floor.

The beginning of Tiny Dancer by Elton John started up as he took her hand and put his other on her waist as she laid her own free hand on his shoulder. He held her close as the song played on and smiled as she rested her head on his chest.

"You mean so much to me, Jackie." he whispered into her hair as they swayed to the music.

"Really? You mean a lot to me too. You really do Patrick. I think... No I know... Patrick I-"

He cut her off with a kiss, "I love you, Jackie Burkhart."

She stared up at him, her eyes glazing over with tears as she smiled wide, "I love you too, Patrick Verona."

He smiled as he wiped a stay tear from her cheek and she rested her head against his chest again. She wrapped both her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer by her waist.

As the night went on they switched with Eric and Donna as promised. At first Patrick felt a little weird, and kept looking over at Jackie, who glanced back to smile sweetly but looked to be having fun dancing with Eric.

"You know before they started getting along he actually had fun going wedding shopping with her." Donna laughed, making conversation to ease Patrick's surprised nerves.

It helped, and Patrick laughed, "Really?"

"Yeah! Well I sorta made her go with him because I was mad at him but when Hyde and I went to go get them they were laughing! I got mad again because he had more fun with her but we talked it out. It was actually pretty cute seeing them get along though."

"So they really hated each other at first? I mean seeing them now it's kinda hard to believe."

"Right! It's true, but she grew on all of us. We look out for each other. Sure she can still get annoying but that's just her. You get used to it, you just-"

"Can't shake her? Even if she's not there."

"Exactly! I see you've been talking with Hyde." she smirked.

"Yeah... He warned me at first. Said if I planned on getting with her I better be ready to stay..." he said, eyes drifting to Jackie laughing at something Eric said.

"Do you?"

"What?" he asked, eyes snapping back to Donna as he got distracted.

"Plan to stay?" she smiled knowingly.

He smiled back and nodded, "Yeah, yeah I do."

"Good!"

Once the song ended they all headed to the snack table to grab some food and drinks before heading off to the spot Jackie found earlier that week.

"Damn Jackie! This is actually a great spot!" Kelso said, looking around the little area.

"It's excellent. I'm proud, and surprised I never found this spot before." Hyde said, taking out his stash from his inside jacket pocket.

"This is why you gotta be on committees or in groups, Steven!" Jackie pointed out.

"No. This is why you're on committees and in groups." Hyde pointed at her as he sat down. Jackie gave a defeated sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." she smiled and didn't miss Hyde's small, secret smile to her, which made her smile a little more, and in turn made Hyde roll his eyes.

After the joint was finished off and finished the night while dancing stoned, they all headed out, laughing loud and heading to the playground as they waited to come down, not wanting to drive high. Jackie and Patrick sat on the swings, Fez laid on the slide, Hyde sat on the small steps, Eric and Donna sat up top near the entrance to one of the slides and Kelso leaned over the edge of the little tower that had a plastic telescope attached to it.

They talked about nothing and everything. About cars that run on water, about wedding details, and about school almost being over. They explained to Patrick how he was lucky he didn't meet them when they were younger.

"Trust me, we're way cooler now." Eric laughed.

"Speak for yourself! I was always cool!" Kelso shouted.

"No, you were always a dumbass." Jackie smirked up at him.

"Two burns in one night! She's got you good, Kelso!" Hyde laughed.

"And she's not wrong!" Donna agreed.

"Please, guys, stop picking on Kelso. He may be a dumbass, but at least he's a handsome dumbass." Fez defended.

"Yeah! Thanks Fez, you always have my back buddy!" 

"Of course!"

That went on for a little while longer. Making fun of each other and letting Patrick in on their past and their secrets. He was part of the gang now. They wanted him to feel included. After all he was dating Jackie, they had to let him in on all the embarrassing things that happened to her over the years.

Which, of course, she was not happy about, so she corrected them as much as possible, defending herself. Patrick just laughed, some things he could believe and others he couldn't, but he saw her flash a teacher, and no one could believe that either. She truly could surprise anyone.

He noticed how they talked about her with a fondness in their tone. It made him smile. It made him smile more that even though Jackie defended herself against these stories, she didn't even seem all that bothered. Especially when Hyde told him that she beat him up one Halloween when he told everyone her last name. She just laughed at that.

"You had it coming!"

"Yeah I guess you're right... Beulah!"

"Steven!!"

"Sorry doll, but it's hilarious!"

"Ugh, whatever." The little smile didn't go unnoticed, but no one commented.

Soon they were all sober enough to drive home, they headed to the parking lot and Patrick rested his hand on Jackie's waist, pulling her next to him.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow, I'm gonna take Jackie home."

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" Eric smiled, opening the car door for Donna.

They all said their goodbyes and got in their separate cars. Patrick drove up to Jackie's house and whistled low,

"That's one fancy house."

"Do you, um, want to come inside? I can show you around?" Jackie asked shyly, twisting her hands in her dress.

Patrick smiled, "Sure."

He turned off the car and got to open Jackie's door for her. She smiled sweetly at him as he followed her up the driveway to her front door.

The tour went by fairly quickly. She showed him every room in the house besides her parents bedroom and her father's office. When they got to the kitchen they stopped for a small snack and then continued on.

Though when they came to the last room, her own bedroom, everything felt like it was going in slow motion as he watched her place her purse on the vanity and jester around the room with a small sweep of her arm.

"And here's my room..." she smiled, shy.

"It's very pink." he smirked, trying to make her less nervous.

It worked, and she giggled, "Yeah... I really liked pink when I was younger."

"It suits you." he smiled softly as he came up to her to place a kiss on her head.

"I guess it does..." she smiled back, looking up to look into his eyes.

Patrick just stared for a minute, taking everything in. He felt so lucky. She was so different from any girl he's ever met. She was loud, but also quite, she could be mean, but also kind and thoughtful, she spoke her mind and he thought she was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Jackie returned the sweet kiss immediately. Wrapping her arms around his neck as she felt his arms snake around her waist, drawing her closer. She felt like the happiest person on earth. She knew she was lucky to find someone as perfect as Patrick. She was almost afraid she wouldn't find anyone. She thought she would be waiting on Steven forever, knowing nothing would happen but hurting herself by hoping. She didn't have to worry anymore though. She knew Patrick was the one for her, and tonight she would show him.

He seemed to have the same idea as he gently pushed her back until they were both lying on the bed. Shoes and clothes came off in a blur and then it went back to being slow motion again. It was beautiful. Sure they weren't virgins but it was their first time together and everything felt new again.

He kissed down her neck and her hands tightened in his hair as he left his mark. He spent the night after. Her parents wouldn't be home until the end of the week so they didn't have to worry about sneaking around in the morning.

When morning finally did come, Jackie woke up with Patrick's arms around her, secure and safe, and it made her snuggle into him more and fall back asleep.

The next time she woke up was to Patrick nuzzling the back of her head, she giggled and left him laugh behind her.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." he said, voice thick with sleep.

"Mmm, good morning." she smiled as she turned around to face him.

He ran a hand through her hair and pulled her in for a kiss. A minute later they got out of bed, got dressed, ate a quick breakfast, went to Patrick's hotel so he could change and then headed to Eric's.

That's how it went for a few months. Jackie would stay with Patrick at his hotel some nights and sometimes he would stay at her place if her parents were gone. It was great, they grew closer than ever. 

Until one morning Jackie woke up feeling sick. At first she didn't think much of it, except there were no other symptoms of a flu. She got a sinking feeling, but she wasn't as scared as she was when she thought she was pregnant with Michel's baby.

She took a cap to the hospital and sat in the waiting room. She wanted to do this alone. Thankfully she didn't have to worry about Patrick since he didn't spend the night and told her yesterday that he had some errands to run today.

After seeing the Doctor the test came back positive. He seemed a little nerved by it all, especially since she was alone, but she smiled and left. She actually felt happy, she was nervous, but she wasn't scared. She went to Eric's, like the last time, except this time she wasn't looking for Donna, she was hoping to find Eric alone. 

When she opened the basement door she found that luck was on her side.

"Hey Eric?" she said as she shut the door and sat beside him on the couch.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked as he turned away from the TV to look at her. He turned it off when he saw she looked serious.

"There's something I need to tell you, and it's not bad so don't worry." she folded her hands together as she played with them.

Eric placed a hand over hers as he waited. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she squeezed his hand.

"I'm pregnant." she smiled.

"Jackie that's... Great!" he pulled her in for hug, "Did you tell Patrick?"

"No, I told you first. He has some things to do anyway so I haven't seen him yet." she explained.

"I'm glad you told me. You're sure this this time?" he asked as they pulled away.

"Yes, I went to the doctor's before coming here." she said.

"Well if you're happy, I'm happy. If you need anything just me know okay?"

"Thank you, Eric." she hugged him again.

After that everyone slowly started to gather in the basement. She told everyone and they were all happy for her. Once Patrick came in she took him back outside.

"I need to tell you something really important."

"What's wrong?" he felt a little nervous, but seeing her smile calmed him down.

"I'm pregnant. We're gonna parents." she smiled as she looked at him.

Patrick laughed and picked her up and spun her around. After setting her back down he kissed her.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes! I saw a doctor this morning." she laughed, she felt so much better knowing, for sure now, that he was just as happy as her.

He laughed and kissed her again, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." she smiled up at him.

"Do they know?"

"Yeah, I just haven't told Mr. and Mrs. Forman yet."

"Well let's tell them!"

They went back inside and gathered everyone else before heading to the living room where Red and Kitty were watching TV.

"Mr. and Mrs. Forman?" Jackie asked, suddenly a little more nervous.

"What is it sweetie?" Kitty asked, turning the TV off as they looked up at them.

"I have really big news and it's really good news so please don't be mad..."

"We promise not to be mad, what is it?" Red asked.

"I'm pregnant, and Patrick is the dad of course." Jackie smiled.

Kitty shot up and hugged them both, "Oh! I'm so happy for you too! Red, we're gonna have grandchildren!" she laughed excitedly.

Red stood up and shook Patrick's hand, "If you hurt her I'm gonna kill you. I have no problem with it, I've been to war you know." 

Patrick nodded, "Yes sir, don't worry."

Red then turned to Jackie and gave her a hug, "You're young, and both still in school, so if you need anything we'll be here for you. Congratulations Jackie."

"Thank you Mr. Foreman!" she gave him another hug, and Red tried and failed not to smile.

  
  
  


\---------

During school was the worst of it. She quit cheer leading after the other girls didn't want to be responsible for anything. She flipped them all off and called them a bunch of brainless dumbasses. She wasn't too upset, she's been wanting to leave for a while.

She had her friends and that's all that mattered. Donna scared off a few girls that were taking things too far and Patrick punched a guy for flirting with her. She couldn't wait to graduate and be done with all this.

Kitty and Donna took her to the hospital for her checkups and Red looked at a few places with Patrick that would in a good area for kids. Fez and Kelso bought them baby toys and books and Hyde bought a High St sign for the baby's room. Jackie laughed, thinking it was absolutely perfect. Eric bought some music, a mix of kid stuff and all their favorites. Including the Elton John record with Tiny Dancer on it. Jackie teared up a little at that as she remembered that was the song her and Patrick danced to.

When Jackie was able to find out the gender of the baby it turned out to be a girl. Patrick thought that was perfect for them, he couldn't wait for her to grow up, looking like her mother and acting like him.

Jackie, Donna and Fez went shopping for clothes and the rest of the gang went out to get some toys and bedding for the crib that was bought a week ago.

By that time they finally found a small apartment with two bedrooms. It was perfect, and it was close to the Forman's if they needed any help. Moving was a bit hard with school, but Kitty, Red and even Bob helped with moving the boxes once they were packed while they were at school.

Finally, the day of graduation arrived. Jackie had a small baby bump and was practically glowing. Red, Kitty and Bob were up front to see their kids and clapped as they received their diploma. For once Jackie didn't care that her parents weren't there. Red and Kitty were angry and Red declared he would shove his foot up her father's ass next time he saw him and Kitty said something about setting her mother's closet on fire. Jackie just laughed and hugged and kissed their cheeks, thanking them for being the best parents in the world. That just made Kitty burst into tears and Red never admits that his own eyes teared up.

They had a small graduation party and then went to the basement for a small circle before Patrick brought everyone to the living room.

"Okay, so remember when I had to pick up a few things the day you found out you were pregnant?" Patrick asked, taking one of her hands.

Jackie slowly nodded, "Yeah?"

"Well... I only got one thing..." he took one of her hands as he knelt down on one knee and held out a ring

"Jackie? Will you marry me?"

Her eyes filled with tears as she nodded quickly, "Yes!! Yes of course!"

Everyone cheered as he slipped the ring on her finger and got back up to give her a kiss. He was planning on asking her anyway after graduation but the pregnancy was a surprise. He wanted to make sure she knew that he was asking her not only because she was having his baby, but because he loved her.

"I love you so much." he whispered.

"I love you too." she smiled.

\-----

A year later they got married. It was simple and of course Kitty insisted they have it in her backyard. She took Donna and Jackie out dress shopping before and Jackie fell in love with a surprisingly simple gown with lace sleeves.

Red was the one to walk her up the aisle. She kissed his cheek before he sat back down. She passed her flowers to Donna before taking Patrick's hands. She wished her parents could've seen her, but then again she didn't care if they did or not. She had a feeling that even if they were there, they would've missed. She tried not to think too much about it. She loved them of course, but she was happy with her life now, and with her new life that's she'll start with Patrick.

Her two bridesmaids were Donna and Kitty, and on Patrick's side there was Hyde, Kelso and Fez. Eric got ordained and married the two at Jackie's requests. He felt honored, and was happy to do it. After the wedding she shared her first dance with Red and her second with Eric. Then, when Tiny Dancer came on, she grabbed Patrick. This was their song, she wouldn't dance with anyone but him when it came on.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Jackie Verona?" Patrick asked as he spun her around.

"It feels wonderful. I couldn't be happier. This is all I've ever wanted, just a family with the perfect guy. And you're so much more than perfect, you're wonderful. You and our baby, Evelyn, mean the world to me." Jackie smiled up at him and looked over to see Eric holding their baby.

"You and Evelyn are all I could ever want. I was never planning to stay, I wanted to drop out and travel, and I did. After meeting you everything changed. I found myself wanting to stay, to go back to school with you, to get to know you and date you. I'm so glad I did." he kissed the top of her head.

When the night finally ended they all said their goodbyes. Jackie and Patrick left to their little apartment and put their baby to bed. She fell asleep on the car ride back and both smiled, kissing her tiny forehead.

The two got in bed and cuddled in close.

"I love you, Mr. Verona." she pecked his lips.

"I love you too, Mrs. Verona." he drew her in for a longer kiss.

Later they fell asleep in each other's arms, feeling like the luckiest people on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!


End file.
